ROSES, GUNS AND FIRE
by LexieAnge
Summary: BEHIND THE SCENES LOOKS AT WHAT HAPPENED. THINGS THAT ARE MISSING IN THE ANIME. ROY/RIZA This is placed before Hughes dies so just a warning all. I know that it was the worst and best scene in the series.
1. Chapter 1

_Full Metal Alchemist _

_This is placed before Hughes dies so just a warning all. I know that it was the worst and best scene in the series._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

_**Roses, Guns and Fire**_

REPORT ONE

"It's two in the morning are you ever over to finish that paper work?" It was not like Elizabeth "Riza" Hawkeye to whine but this fight had been going on too long. The only reason the blond was not in bed is because her raven haired lazy dumb-ass boss went chasing girls all afternoon instead of getting the evaluations done. Roy Mustang was going to be the death of her.

"Riza please." The kindergartner came out of him when he was tired. She had been fighting letting him have his way for the better part of 4 hours. "I am tirrrrrrred and I didn't get my date tonight."

"You should have thought about that when you ran away to womanize." Riza put the last of her work away. "Dates come after you finish the work that is three weeks over due. The Führer is not going to like the fact that you kept him waiting. His secretary told me to do them myself and get you to sign them." To Riza this was her career. She put her heart and soul into the job. Roy was the flip side of that. He had been drafted because of his talent. Never had Riza seen him work so hard as when he found an alchemy problem that needed to be fixed. It was the flame alchemy that pulled men to him. It was his charms that brought women.

Expecting this night not to end Riza took off her coat and was about to take her blouse off when she noticed Roy staring. "Do you seriously want me to shoot you?"

"Help me then." Oh here it comes. "What are you going to do when I get done all this work?" Roy spun his chair to the window.

"Make coffee because it will be morning and you will be whining for it." Riza said flatly. It was the truth. Ever practical Riza. "What is it that you want sir?"

"You have 12 buttons on that blouse and I have 12 papers to finish." Sigh. Riza didn't like where this was going. Although she was a little shocked. It's been ten years since he showed an interest in her. Despite the womanizing and laziness she still loved him. Roy had stopped paying attention to her about the same time that her family found them in bed. "You have your black tank top under that. "For every paper I finish you undo a button of your choice." What harm can it do? At this point she give him almost anything if Roy finished the damn work.

Roy cleaned off a place on his desk for her to sit. "Just do the work sir." There was the pout. He really was 5 again. Riza just shook her head. Would this be what their kids would look like? She hoped not. Roy handed her the first paper. Riza read it to see that he signed all the right spots then put it in the Out box. Riza moved to unbutton the top but diverted to her left wrist, to boos from her audience. Then another paper came to her. Eager brown eyes stared at her as she undid the top button.

Time flew after that. Before she knew it Roy was done and reaching for her. "Well good night sir." Riza walked over to her desk grabbing her keys. "I will see you in the morning." She waved heading to the door.

"Riza we have been friends along time now." With her hand on the door nob. Sigh she wasn't going to get to bed.

"Yes sir we have." Her body tightened. Riza hoped this was not going to be one of his all night exhaustion questions.

"Why have we never gotten back together?" That really was the million dollar question. "I mean with a body like yours and a brain like mine, we would make beautiful babies." Riza stifled a laugh. Always the biological clock that man. Every year around her birthday Roy asks the same question. "Why don't we have sex?"

"Sir you are my commanding office, an alchemist and a womanizer. All things that my father told me to stay away from." She turned back to face him. "Or don't you remember that conversation?" Roy's mouth hung low. "Now good night sir." Every year, never fails. Just one year she would not have to repeat that conversation. Riza knew that she was going on 30 and still only a boyfriend. "Oh god Miles." Rushing to her car Riza wondered if her half live in boyfriend was still at the house. Stupid Roy was not the only one with a date tonight. Oh man was she tired though.

Riza put her forehead on the wheel and woke up with a gun to Roy's chest. "I just wanted to know if you wanted me to drive you." He could see her drop her guard after all it was his fault. "I don't want my sidekick to die on the road. You look exhausted."

"Could it be because I am?" Roy opened the door and Riza moved over. She wasn't going to argue with him on this. It was too late for a logical conversation. "Just take me home sir. You can pick me up in the morning."

"Yes. I had more coffee than you." It was true the getting a new cup ever 20 minutes and then the resulting escape attempts by going to the washroom. Riza knew all his tricks. Roy gave her one of his killer smiles. The smile that was for his toys not for her. He must be tired too. Riza thought. There was a spare room but again Miles might be there. Riza just didn't want Roy to met the Ishbal version of himself.

Black Hayate met her at the door. Her lights were on. Thank fully Roy didn't ask about them. He just watched from the car until she was pounced on by her dog then drove away. "Welcome home." Miles was here. Oh and he was everything Roy wasn't. Maria then Maes were the first to point out that Riza's current time killer looked just like Roy except with red eyes and brown skin. To put it plainly Riza didn't notice. This man was who she bought everything for Black Hayate from. They got talking and low and behold almost six months later he was staying over nights and watching the dog they both love.

"I started running a bath for you. Supper is in the fridge and a nasty letter is on the table that you should give to your boss tomorrow for my sake." Riza smiled. Miles just kissed her on the cheek. "I am going home. You look like transmuted death warmed over." Oh God did she look that bad? "Friday night for Phantom right?"

"Not going to miss it for the world." Miles left she alone with the only real male she could trust. "Alright Black Hayate let's get us to bed. The dog nodded then ran to the bedroom. Riza knew that she was too tired to take a bath so she headed to the bathroom to pull the plug.

A voice called her name in her dream. High pitched paniced yelling orders out to the person that did not answer. "Riza wake up!" She took in a breath. The voice calmed. "You have not been given leave to die on me Hawkeye." That voice. Roy? Why was he here? "Havoc how long?"

"Ten minutes sir." Roy groaned. "That is the best they can do. She does live on the other side of town." Someone lifted her now pained head to put something soft under it.

"Elizabeth Hawkeye, I order you yo open your eyes." Groaning herself she tightened her eyes shut before opening them. Why was she dreaming of Roy and Havoc? "Good girl you can do it." It was brighter in her bedroom than it should have been. The walls were also white. Roy's black eyes eased in relief. "Thank the gods."

"What are you-" Riza turned her head to see her white footed bathtub not so white. "What happened?"

"Havoc go watch the door. Tell me when the paramedics get here." Without a word the blond left. "Stay on the floor Riza you have had a nasty fall." What? "I called you to tell you I would be early and that Havoc was meeting us here but your dog knocked over the phone and barked in my ear." The training that she was putting Hayate through was working. "I got worried so I rushed over. I am sorry about the window I am going to fix it."

"What did you do to my house?" Roy held her down when she tried to sit up. "Sir I need to get up."

"No. You don't. You have a bump on your head and there is blood everywhere. I am not letting you out of my sight until the doctor has given the okay."

"Other than a headache I feel fine. I have to get ready for work." Roy gently pushed her back. Not since the war had she seen him look so strict. Was her fall really that bad? Fall? Wait she did remember loosing her balance but falling?

"I thought you were going to die on me Riza." Roy took her left hand and kissed it. "Until you are well I am staying here."

"Seriously sir I will be okay. As you said it is just a bump." That didn't sway him. He started to take off his jacket.

"Havoc!" Now why was he yelling? Why was he taking off his jacket. "She's going into shock." Shock? That could be why she was cold. It could also be because she was laying in water.

"They are just driving up now." Cursing in a language she didn't know Roy picked her up cradled in his arms. Black Hayate walking dutiful at their side. "You said not to move her, sir."

"I refuse to let my Riza die on me today." Was the last thing she heard before the sirens.


	2. Chapter 2

_Full Metal Alchemist _

_This is placed before Hughes dies so just a warning all. I know that it was the worst and best scene in the series._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

_**Roses, Guns and Fire**_

_**Report Two**_

"They are just driving up now." Cursing in a language she didn't know Roy picked her up cradled in his arms. Black Hayate walking dutiful at their side. "You said not to move her, sir."

"I refuse to let my Riza die on me today." Was the last thing she heard before the sirens. Roy put her on the stretcher while the paramedics stood there shocked. "Her name is Elizabeth Hawkeye. She is my subordinate. If something happens to her and she dies I will have your hides for it." The two men just nodded. "Riza you better live or by all the alchemy I know I will pull you back here." They pushed Roy away from the van pushing her in it. "She is not allergic to anything. She is only on birth control."

"How do you know that?" The medic that was closing the doors asked.

"It was on her bathroom sink where we found her. Now get her to the hospital before I report your incompetence." The man ran to the drivers seat. "Havoc."

"Yes sir." Dutiful Havoc saluted when he was called. Times like this Roy needed that.

"Get to the office. Take Hawkeye's car. Report on to the others. We are going to hunt down the man that was here last night. He may have had something to do with this. Call up Hughes. I don't care how you get him here just do it. Whoever hurt her is going to pay." Roy stormed to his car. It had better of been an accident. That had better have been her boyfriend that left last night. The hospital better make her well again. Or what? What would he do? What could he do? Riza was his reason for living and now she was on her way to the hospital. That is where he should be. That is where he needed to be. By her side urging her to live.

"We will have everything ready. Just call us when you get news." Roy nodded. He said nothing else to anyone. Somehow he got to the hospital just before they did. He held her hand going in.

"Are you her next of kin?" A nurse pulled him away. "You can't go in there unless you are." The sign over the door said Emergency, in large green letters. "Sir who are you?"

"My name is Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist." The woman didn't even come to his shoulder but she was cute with he bob hair cut. "Riza only has her grandfather General Grumman." _And me,_ his inner voiced screamed at him. "I have known her since childhood. I can tell most anything about her."

"Come with me. I have some paperwork that needs to be filled out." Roy followed the woman only briefly looking at the door Riza went through. "Do you have the number where I can reach the general?"

"By now he is on his way. This is his grandaughter and he is my boss." Hopefully Havoc told the general. As if on cue the phone rang. The loud blustering voice of the general. Roy heard his name. The woman squinted handing the phone to Roy. "Hello General."

"Mustang what happened? Where is my granddaughter?" The general went off for a few more questions before taking a breath. Roy took that moment to get a word in.

"Sir, we found Riza on the floor surrounded in blood. Havoc should be able to fill you in. Right now they are examining her. Being her next of kin you should be down here taking them on with me."

"Roy you are really worried about her. Are they not taking care of her?"

"I don't know sir I can't get in to see her." The general knew him too well

"Mustang you tell them-" Roy pulled the phone away from his ear. Last time he was with her in the hospital was when he hurt her. The tattoo on her back. The general had yelled then too. "-to let you in to make sure my granddaughter is still alive. If I see you in the lobby I will have words with the administrator of that hell hole." The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Do you hear me Mustang? I want you at her side when I get there."

"Yes sir." Roy hung up the phone as the nurse passed over the paper work she needed him to fill out. "Seriously is this all of it?"

"Yes Colonel." Remember this is for Riza. This is all for Riza. Roy started filling out the paperwork when Maria Ross and Denny Brosh rushed in. Havoc must have sent them.

"Colonel." Ross saluted. Roy just waved at her. "What room is she in? The General sent us as guards for you." Roy just smiled. That man would be the death of him yet.

"There is no room. The doctors are still looking things over." Ross took the pen away from him. Roy blinked at her.

"You are no good to us until you are there. Go." Ross took the papers. Brosh pushed his commander towards the emergency doors. "I can fill this out. I am an emergency contact." Ross was. Why wasn't Roy? Now was not the time to think about it.

Maria watched Mustang stumble through the doors before looking down at the paperwork. She smiled at what he had written in his haste and smiled her herself. "How well did he do?

"Her name is Elizabeth Mustang." Maria said and Denny laughed. "I will fix it."

"Maybe there is something we don't know." Maria just gave him a look. Denny shrugged turning to the main entrance watching for the general.

Riza lay on the bed IV tubes in her arms, bandages on her head with two doctors and a hoard of nurses around her. Roy just stood at the door. Was she rally hurt that badly? "Okay she is stable. Now we wait."

"What do you mean wait?" Roy rushed to her right side where the nurses had cleared out. "She was talking to me before she got in the van."

"Who are you?"

"I am her boss, her oldest friend." The doctor closest to Roy tried to pull him away. "Listen to me. I love her and I am not leaving her side unless ordered by a superior." Roy went back to holding her hand with his other on her head. "Come on Riza show them how fast a healer you are."

Mean While on the other side of the city at Eastern Head Quarters

"What do you mean she was covered in blood?" Fury asked moving his glasses up his nose.

"That is what I said. Her uniform was soaked down the back with blood. the Chief was ready to rip off my head had I not been trying to call 911. Fury I want you to get Hughes on the phone I need to talk to him."

"What does the chief want us to do?"

"Ask around the neighbourhood. There was a man leaving her house. The boss wants us to find this guy." Havoc explained putting out his fifth smoke.

"He wants to tear the guy a new one." Falman said putting down his news paper. "Did someone hurt her or did she fall in the bathroom?"

"Looks like she fell and hit her head. That doesn't sound like the Risa Hawkeye we know does it?" Falman shrugged. "These are our orders. Fury you have Hughes on the phone yet?"

"Schiezka is passing it to him." Havoc put a fresh cigarette in his mouth and lit it before taking the phone. The rest paired up and headed out. None of them in the hurry that the boss thought was necessary.

"Hughes. Mustang is that you?"

"Sorry Major. It's Havoc. I have to inform you that there has been an accident. The colonel has asked that you come out here and help with the investigation while he is in hospital." It made it sound like the boss was a victim. He did say to get Hughes here asap.

"Where is Lt. Hawkeye?"

"In hospital. I am not sure sir no one has told us anything but she looked really bad."

"I will be right there." Havoc smiled. Sometimes playing dumb helped. "Try not to let Roy kill anyone while I am on the train. Schiezka get your coat we are leaving." Not another word to Havoc before Hughes hung up the phone on him. Why was it that he had a feeling Hughes was more concerned with the colonel than with Hawkeye?


	3. Chapter 3

_Full Metal Alchemist _

_This is placed before Hughes dies so just a warning all. I know that it was the worst and best scene in the series._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

_**Roses, Guns and Fire**_

_**Report Three**_

"I will be right there." Havoc smiled. Sometimes playing dumb helped. "Try not to let Roy kill anyone while I am on the train. Schiezka get your coat we are leaving." Not another word to Havoc before Hughes hung up the phone on him. Why was it that he had a feeling Hughes was more concerned with the colonel than with Hawkeye?

"I will be at the hospital. I want reports every hour on the hour. If you don't check in I will tan your hides. This is Riza we are talking about. Now go." They all rushed from the room. The general should be ready to go soon. Havoc thought just as a car horn went off.

"Havoc my boy you are moving too slow." The general was at Hawkeye's car looking very impatient. Havoc smiled to himself. He was about to do something that only Roy had done before. Use the Mustang escape route. Jean Havoc in true Roy Mustang confidence jumped out the window with the rope that Mustang hid in a panel in the wall. However the rope was too long and Jean hit the ground with a mighty yelp. Landing hurts a lot. "That is not the way Roy does it. The idea is to be silent." Havoc groaned getting up and into the car.

Back at the hospital Roy paced, sat uneasily, and was on the verge of crying for the thirty minutes until Riza woke up. Then she went out again before he could say anything. This was truly the most frustrating part of his life. Why wouldn't she wake up and stay up?

There he sat, her right hand encased in his as he pressed his lips to her fingers. "Mustang my boy how is she?" The general whispered. Roy just closed his eyes wishing this wasn't happening.

"No change. It's like she is doing this to punish me for making her work late last night and every other night. She isn't opening her eyes. The stitches are in. All 8 are covered by her hair no matter what style she wears. The doctor said she-"Roy's voice cracked.

"It's okay my boy. I will get a report from the doctor later. You should go home. Rest. This is very stressful." The general remembered saying the same thing when he sent his son in law home before Riza's mother died. Riza's father was never the same after that. "At least go home and get her blood off you."

"He should-"Everyone snapped to the weak voice. "The colonel should be at work doing his paperwork." Roy jumped for some water holding it to her lips so she could drink.

"Oh my darling girl nothing can keep you down for long." She gave a tiny smile to her grandfather. "See she will be right as rain in the morning. You go work on your project." Roy nodded. Fire engulfed him. That man will know something. We must find that man. The general pulled Roy from the room. "The man that she has been seeing she has never let me meet. They have been together for over an year now. All I have is a name. Miles. He's a pet store owner in town. There has to be something with it because she told me recently that his store has doubled in business."

"Between her house and work there is only one pet store. It is run by a half Ishval citizen." The general smiled that was his sharp boy. "Havoc!" The sheer hate in his eyes was only for himself, that the general knew. "We are going to bring this man in for questioning. If he really is guiltless then Riza will not be to happy if we rough him up."

"We all know what that is like." Havoc smiled. When Hawkeye was in one of her moods no one was safe not even Roy. If anything she was harder on him then any of the others. "Her car or your's?"

"Mine." Roy looked back into the room where Nurse Joy was helping her sit up. "Call me if she is released today."

"You will be the first one I call." Roy watched the old man re-enter the room smiling as she winced from his loud voice.

"Let's go."

Mustang and Havoc drove in silence to the pet shop. What was there to say? Roy was putting on his glove. Havoc was on the radio getting positions of all the other men. Havoc did not need to read minds or faces to know that this was not going to be pretty. Roy didn't know but there was something about Miles. The real reason she was dating him. "Here we care sir. The others will be here shortly."

"No time to waste."

"You said yourself that there was no reason to rough him up. Just wait five minutes until the boys get here. If it was an accident then you don't want to ruin her happiness do you?" Her happiness. Until today he had not even known that she was dating. Let alone an Ishvalite. What was about him that she saw interest in? Did they share more in common than Riza and Roy? Was she doing it out of some guilt for the war? Did she fall in love with him?

"When I am fuhrur I am not letting her date anyone that I think is an issue. I will keep her working so she doesn't have time for anything else." Havoc laughed. Roy was being serious. "What is your problem?"

"Can't you see sir? You are jealous. You love her so much that she can only be your's. However you can't bring yourself to break the law to be with her."

"Whoa Black Hayate!" Furey called as the dog pulled him into the store. Why did he bring the dog? This was just going to make it harder. The others followed Furey in ignoring that their boss stood by his car.

"We have no choice now." Roy entered the two story store. Puppies looked out of the front window at him silently yapping. "Stay calm Roy." Upon entering the store there was laughing while all his men stood there doing nothing.

"Colonel up I don't know if you should-" Falmen stopped Mustang while the man stood up petting Black Hayate.

"Riza what brings you by? Doesn't that Demon Alchemist have to keep you late?" The man turned to face Roy. It was like a mirror. The only difference was the shade of his skin and the color of his eyes. "Funny that I thought you were my girlfriend. My must be friends of Riza. Hayate only likes me and the guys from work she said." The man went behind his till. "Can I at least get the names of her coworkers?"

"I am the Demon Alchemist." Roy said too angry to say his real name. The man paled. "How was Riza when you left her last night?"

"Riza was so tired. I started her a bath then told her to sleep. I was going to pop by after I closed the shop to see Hayate was okay. Is this about the letter I asked her to bring to you today?"

"What letter?" Breda glanced towards the others then pulled it out of his jacket.

"I guess not. What is going on? Where is Riza?" Soon the carefree man was as angry as Roy was. Roy didn't read the letter. He didn't care. "Why are you here? Just to bully me."

"I found Riza this morning covered in blood. She had to get stitches. Do you know anything about it?" Bullying this man was not at the for front of his mind. Taking the Ishvalite clone to a holding cell was better.

"When I left her house she was on the couch playing with Hayate."

"Boys bring this man in for questioning. Then find me everyone that knows something about their relationship."

"That won't be hard. It's Jean, Rebecca and Maria. Denny I supposed two since those two are never apart." Roy turned to Havoc who was lighting another smoke.

"Havoc outside please." Havoc gave one look to Miles then stepped outside only to be thrown into a wall. "Are you telling me you knew all along who the man was that was leaving her place last night?"

"I didn't know that Miles was there last night but I had an idea. They are half living together but I knew with the mood that you are in you didn't want to hear that." Havoc braced to be tossed again but Mustang just released him. "She thinks that she is in love with him from the one meeting I had with them. She told me not to tell."

"I am going back to the hospital."

"She's not out of the woods yet sir. Please be gentle with her." Roy drove away not really sure he wanted to talk to her about this. Could he really ask her about her private life when she would have told him? Would she have though? A year they have been dating. Why did he look like Roy?

When Roy finally got out of his car it was raining. Why did the weather take on his emotions? He felt betrayed by her. They were friends after all. More than that on his end but she was in love with another man. How was he going to deal with that? Nurses objected to his state of dress. Other women just stared. Right now he didn't feel sexy. Right now he needed his Riza to tell him it is all a mistake. That this is all a trick.

"Colonel what are you doing back so soon?" Her face was as stern as always. "Shouldn't you be at work?" Roy gripped the end of the bed. not wanting to look at her face. It would just be harder. Droplets fell to the bed.

"Riza do you love him?" Her face paled so that it was the white of the sheets. "Do you love him?"

"Yes. I love Miles."


	4. Chapter 4

_Full Metal Alchemist _

_This is placed before Hughes dies so just a warning all. I know that it was the worst and best scene in the series._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

_**Roses, Guns and Fire**_

_**Report Four**_

"Colonel what are you doing back so soon?" Her face was as stern as always. "Shouldn't you be at work?" Roy gripped the end of the bed. Not wanting to look at her face. It would just be harder. Droplets fell to the bed.

"Riza do you love him?" Her face paled so that it was the white of the sheets. "Do you love him?"

"Yes. I love Miles." Roy shot up to her face. Ever emotionless ever beautiful. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"What?"

"I have no time for love. I admit that I do have feeling for him but I don't love any man." The general mad a scrunched up face. "I love you grandpa." Was she convincing enough? "I shall be released in the morning. The doctor said that I would be fin to go back to work by Friday. For now can I get some rest?"

"Riza I am not playing games." Games? "If you don't love him and he had something to do with his accident then I am going to beat the living tar out of him. If you love or even like him I will not lay a finger."

"Roy Mustang, you leave the poor man alone. Yes I like him I am sleeping with the man after all." Riza jumped from her bed. "I don't beat up any of your women? What did Miles do to you?"

"I know that he is the reason you are in this bed. I know in my soul that you are lying about something. I just pray to god you are not protecting him." Roy took hold of her shoulders. "Tell me once and for all. Do you love him?" For a long while their eyes met digging out the meaning to this whole conversation. "Riza-"

"If I was?"

She saw the emotional Roy pull away from her and become that battle hard man that made her fear for is sanity. "Then I will have the boys take him back to his shop. I will pay for all the lost sales and I will wish you well."

"You will leaves us be and never speak of this again?"

"You have my word."

"Then yes I care deeply for him. Yes he was the cause to my fall last night but it was more my fault than his. I forgot to tell him the tub leaks so he didn't know there would be water all over the floor." Roy was not satisfied though she had answered all the questions he didn't ask.

"Fine I will see you at work on Friday." Then Roy left. When she heard that he was gone she fell to her knees. Her grandfather was right there in a second to comfort her.

"When he becomes Fuhrer I will not have to watch you hurt any more." Grumman let his only grandchild cry in his arms until she was too tired to talk. "Come now child rest. You have to be at the top of your game for Friday. No doubt Miles will have some questions as well." That was the last thing that Riza needed to be reminded of.

On the way home Roy's only thought was what was he going to do with her? Maybe he should call Hughes. Hughes! Havoc told him to come but there was nothing for Maes to do here. Seeing a phone near a flower vendor Roy stop calling his friend's home phone.

"Hello Hughes Residence." The female answered. Glacia always great to hear her calm warm voice. Roy smiled.

"Hey Glacia, it's Roy is Maes around?"

"Roy no heavens something is happening at work right now so he won't be home until late. He did tell me that he will not able to help you. "Just don't flame someone." Was his message for you." Roy laughed.

"Don't worry. I will send him back Ross and Brosh asap. You might want to send some little cakes like Riza likes though." He turned to the flower vendor.

"What happened Roy? This is not like you." Out came the worried mom. Maes had snagged a good wife. "Did something happened to Riza?"

"This morning I found her bleeding all over her bathroom. She swears to me she fell but I am worried."

"Well if she said she fell she fell. I can't see the toughest woman I know this far south falling prey to some vandal in her own home. Not with Hayate there." That was just the reassurance that Roy needed. Riza was not the delicate flower. Riza is a hard as nails career soldier. She has been through war and that has made her stronger. "How did Miles take it?"

"He is the one that I thought attacked her."

"Miles never. He loves her with all his heart. He hates you by the by and he has never met you." Glacia laughed. "I think you should start letting her have a life of her own. It will let her know what is important."

"Unlike some she knows what is important." Roy looked at the back of his glove. The lesser symbol to the one that was on her back. He would never forget her asking him to erase it. "Unlike me."

"I don't see that as true. You found her hurt and did everything you could to find out what happened. That tells me that you think that she is important."

"Glacia I love her. I always have. I probably always will. Even if I have to give up my commission and crash her wedding one day I will prove it to her."

"Now there is the dashing young Roy Mustang the girls all love. Make it up to her."

"Make what up to her?" There was a stirring in the back ground. "Glacia?"

"Sorry Roy my baby girl just woke up. I will have to let you go."

"Have a good night and kiss her for me." Glacia laughed saying goodnight. Roy hung up the phone. Those flowers were calling his name. Riza's favorite yellow roses were begging to be bought. Two dozen roses should be enough to say sorry. Would she forgive him though? Only time would tell.

That night when Riza woke to have her vitals checked there were two bundles of Lilacs and 2 dozen yellow roses. The lilacs had to have come first. Miles would have thrown out the flowers she was allergic to. Then she realized she wasn't sneezing. Reaching to touch them she found they were fake. Silk roses to match her hair. That is what she was told on her 16th birthday. If only that night didn't go that well maybe she would love him now.

"Riza are you okay?" Miles walked back in the door with coffee in his hands.

"Yeah I was just trying to each the card for the flowers." Miles put the cup down.

"I think that your grandfather brought these. Who else would know that you are allergic?" Riza smiled in the dark. Her dark prince, that was probably still here somewhere watching. Waiting to see if she rejected them.

"Miles can you go get me more water?" He kissed her forehead and left. "I know you are here. I don't have to read the card. I know what it says and I forgive you. Now go to work. If I have a pile as tell as me when I get back I will shoot you myself." There was the rumble of Roy's laughing. "Just go now before Miles gets back." There was a rustling in the dark. "Oh and Roy, we are not teenagers anymore. If you want to say sorry say it to my face."

"Then I would have to kiss you too." He said it so low that normal people would not be able to hear. It was the softness that made her heart race. Just as it did when they were kids fooling around when her father wasn't around.


	5. Chapter 5

_Full Metal Alchemist _

_This is placed before Hughes dies so just a warning all. I know that it was the worst and best scene in the series._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

_**Roses, Guns and Fire**_

Report Five

There was a rustling in the dark. "Oh and Roy, we are not teenagers anymore. If you want to say sorry say it to my face."

"Then I would have to kiss you too." He said it so low that normal people would not be able to hear. It was the softness that made her heart race. Just as it did when they were kids fooling around when her father wasn't around. The good old days before the war. Before they changed.

That night both feel asleep at the same time to dream about the same thing.

_Riza saw her father standing at the open door. Walking up to it she saw the boy. He's the alchemy freak from school. She thought before turning around heading to her room. Her father would send him away._

"_Please sir. I work hard. Ask Riza." She shook her head. _

"_If it is about alchemy he does work too hard but never anywhere else." Not the reference that he was looking for but it would work. Roy should have know better though. This was the one girl in all the school that didn't say more than three words to him in a day. Where all the other girls hung of him. "Father you can't serious think of taking him on? He is a womanizer, a sloth and is constantly getting into trouble. He is as impulsive as a flame."_

"_I swear to you that I will mend my ways if you take me on?" Roy fell to knees bowing, pleading for the honor of being his student._

"_But you never did." Riza said as the scene changed to the first time he got her in trouble. There was a party, a bon-fire, on the edge of some really wealthy estate. The Armstrong children were very military and the oldest daughter was already sighed up at 16. It was Alex Armstrong's birthday. There was going to be drinking and dancing. _

_Riza didn't want to go there was studying to do. Finishing the project that Roy was procrastinating on. Into her closet and pulled out a sun dress with yellow flowers. "This will do." _

"_No I have our work to do." She put the dress back in the closet. "You don't have any time either. You have the project that Dad gave you."_

"_Done ages ago."Turning back to him she was almost going to snap. "We are going out. I can't stay in this house any more. It's Friday night you need to get out too. I promise that I will work on the project tomorrow."_

"_You never did." Riza said before blowing out her candles on her sweet 16th birthday cake. The rain and thunder filled the air and for a second she worried for Roy. He was useless in the rain. Even more useless than ever. They were even here. It was a party at her grandfather's house since Roy and her father were in the middle of a project. It had been days since Riza was allowed home. It didn't matter she loved her grandfather._

"_Oh my girl it's time to open presents." All her girlfriends handed her box after box opening things that all teenagers like. No one there knew the real Riza.. "Your present from me is in the range. We will talk about it later." Her grandfather whispered in her ear._

"_Did I miss it?" Riza stood up to see Roy huffing and puffing holding the door open dripping water on the floor. "Good you are not done." He ran to her side. "I finished it." The teen fell to his knees in front of her. "I tried to not get it wet." He put the wrapped package on the floor then put a hand on her knees. "Don't hate me if this doesn't work." What could Riza say he looked so unsure. Not the normal arrogant Roy. He went back to rushing. He placed the package in her hand and drew the ribbon for her. Then he put his glove on._

_The glass bubble had a single red rose in full bloom over blue rocks. Roy smiled. "It's not broken." He cupped her hands. "It's sealed in so that you never have a reaction to it." _

"_Roy it is beautiful." This had to been the reason that she wasn't allowed home. _

"_It's not done yet." Roy closed his eyes and gentle blew on the glass ball. The rose at the center started to shimmer. The edges of the rose lit until it was a rose shaped flame. This must have him days of research. Days to make it work. He did this all for her. Riza felt a drop fall down her face. This was the best present ever. "Oh god you don't like it." The fear on his face was real and it made her laugh. _

"_I love it." Still holding her hands with the ball he bent and kiss the ball. "It is beautiful." The fire went out. _

"_If you let it it will burn forever. To turn it on just blow on the ball." Riza didn't know what to say. "if you want it to die away just touch the top with a finger. It will not be hot. I made the glass so that it will not break no matter what. The stones in the bottom will suck in the smoke so it will always stay clear." _

"_I will cherish it forever." Her grandfather took the ball to exam it with a closer eye while the other girls tried to light it. "Roy you didn't need to do anything like this. I mean my present for you was breakfast in bed."_

"_You have no idea how perfect that was. I couldn't come with anything to match your beauty until I came across the stone." Riza jumped in to him hugging him. He was cold from the water. Normally he was very warm. Too warm to touch."Riza they are all watching." Roy whispered before sneezing. _

"_Oh god Roy we have to get you out of those clothes." It was so innocent. Riza helped Roy to stand, then pulled him to the spare bedroom on the second floor. "There is a shower in the room. I will go see if there are any servants about your size." Roy took her hand as she turned away. "You could get sick."_

"_Riza tell me that you liked it."_

"_I love it. I have never seen anything so pretty." Roy finally relaxed his shoulders. "You thought that I was saying that because my friends were there?"_

"_Part of me thought that." The boy sat on the edge of the bed. Riza had to smile as he ran his hand through his hair. That is his tell. He was nervous. "I put my heart and soul in it. I was so scared that you would scream." Riza moved to between his legs. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. "Riza?"_

"_Let me show you how much I loved it." She bent to kiss him. His gloved hand went to her face. When their lips met there was no stopping the fire that grew. Eventually they come up for air. _

"_I love you Riza." She smiled._

"_I know." That night was their first everything._

The light came in through the window both stretched smiling Then curled up as if the other was not a city away before falling back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Full Metal Alchemist _

_This is placed before Hughes dies so just a warning all. I know that it was the worst and best scene in the series._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

_**Roses, Guns and Fire**_

Report Six

"_Let me show you how much I loved it." She bent to kiss him. His gloved hand went to her face. When their lips met there was no stopping the fire that grew. Eventually they come up for air. _

"_I love you Riza." She smiled._

"_I know." That night was their first everything._

The light came in through the window both stretched smiling Then curled up as if the other was not a city away before falling back to sleep.

Roy's alarm went off. "Riza will kill me if I am late for work." He said to the morning. Then he remembered that it was only Tuesday. What am I going to do without her for a week? "Catch up on work. She will shoot me."

After taking a shower Roy went out to his car. Havoc stood next to it. "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering if you did something stupid like confront her or demote me." Havoc threw down his smoke, putting it with his toes. "I was worried about you sir. Everyone is."

"Don't worry I didn't shoot myself. Come on we have work today. We need to show her we can be trusted with work." Havoc knew the colonel meant Roy need to show her he can be trusted. Not a word was said on the way to work. When he got there they were already there.

"Breda pass me more of Hawkeye's work I can't do this one."

"What do you need?" Breda asked.

"The boss to sign it." Breda checked a couple files on top of the neat piles before placing the file on the middle pile. That seemed to be larger than the rest. "She does a lot of work in a day. Where does she find the time?"

"It's her work ethic. Fast and diligent that is why I picked her for the team." The three men shot to attention at Roy's voice. "Alright Havoc help me move these and I will start signing these." The men moved the files to his desk. Roy was completely overwhelmed. Riza did do a lot of work for him in a day. No wonder she was annoyed with him when she asked him to sign a dozen sheets of paper.

"Falmen what is the ruling on that file you had a little while ago? The one having to do with the Tuckers." Nina Tucker that poor child merged with the dog that was her best friend. Roy would have loved to see that man hung for it. The Elrics did a good job finding out what Roy couldn't. Edward would be a great man when he was an adult. Even fuhrer. After Roy was of course.

Roy didn't even realize that it was lunch until Havoc lit his smoke. "Furey call down the the mess. Tell them we need lunch up here."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Furey tell them that I am paying for every one." The young man lit up. How was it he could make his men happy yet couldn't make Riza happy? When had he ever make her happy? Her birthday. Roy pulled a blank sheet of paper from his drawer. On hit he wrote a list that he was never going to forget. "After lunch I need someone to run to the store for me."

"I need make some rounds to finish this pile sir." Havoc said putting his hand on a pile. Roy pulled out his wallet. Back then she didn't have the money to do a good job. Now he was a colonel. This time he would even make her a stand. "What did you need?"

"Here is the list. Where are you going?"

"Mostly the southern part of the city. "

"Okay take this to Ms Marple on Baker. She will have all this ready for you for your way back. It's a rush job." Havoc read the list over. "Oh and Julia is single. She likes blonds."

"I will go now then." Roy laughed going back to his work. Falman came to take the finished pile away.

"What else do we got?" Falman and Breda looked up at him. Roy was done all that he was given. He never worked that fast.

"That is all for you sir. All we have left are inspections." Breda went through the piles on Riza's desk. "You have a meeting with the general scheduled for 1 until 3." The weekly chess match. "Hawkeye has M-F-S-G from 330 to 5. Then after that it say finish all work." Breda looked up at Falman and Furey who was off the phone. "What does M-F-S-G stand for? I am not familiar with that one." Roy just burst out laughing.

"It's code. Mustang Flirts Shop Girl. On Mondays I go see Beckie at the flower shop around the corner. I am trying to get a date with Vivian. She keeps brushing me off." Roy laughed even harder. Riza booked time for him to see the latest girlfriend. She knew him too well. She would make a good first lady. Roy shook his head looking at the clock. 12:34. She would be at home now then.

The phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times before she picked it up. Riza knew who it was before even picking it up. "Hello sir. It is lunch so I will permit this call."

"I just wanted to see if you need anything. I am doing some inspections in that area this afternoon. I could drop something by for you." What she needed he wasn't going to get for her. "I know that you didn't get to do your chores last night."

"I need to get my medication from the shop. Some more food for Hayate." She wasn't going to argue with him today. After last night's she wanted to see him. Miles was not going to be good enough today.

"What kind of medication?" Without hesitation Roy hated that store. He hated doctors too.

"It's a pain killer and my birth control." She said plainly fingering her silk roses.

"No problem. But I thought I saw that in the bathroom yesterday." There was nothing out of the ordinary with his voice. Had he gone for birth control for one of his girls before?

"Some how they fell in the water and are ruined. " That was a lie but it was punishment.

"Sorry probably my fault. I will be over at 330."

"But Vivian will miss you." She smiled in spite of herself. Roy tried not to laugh.

"Right now making you better is top on my list. Who is going to protect me with Scar out there killing alchemists?" God she had forgotten Scar. Tomorrow she would make Roy call Maes to get an update. (OOC. The call in ep 22.)

"Okay. You are right. I am going to rest until you get here sir."

"Good night then Lt. I will see you in a few hours." Roy hung up the phone. Riza smiled. Today was just getting better and better. Into her bedroom she went. It was at the top of the closet. With Miles around it was safer up there.

"Found you." Out it came complete with wrapping. "12 years is a long time I know but I hope you still work." Riza put the ball next to her on the bed. The rose inside looked as the day that he had made it. Riza gently blew on the ball making the rose burst into light. "I still love it and him." Then she fell asleep next to the warmth.

Black Hayate didn't come to the door when Roy knocked. Thinking that they were still napping Roy let himself in. He was just going to write a note saying that he was there. While Roy was writing the note, Hayate came out of hiding to tug on Roy's coat. "What is it boy?" Roy whispered to the dog whom then pulled him to the bedroom.

There Riza lay like a wingless angel curled around the rose ball. She was still breathing. Happily in the world of dreams. Roy would have gone to touch her but Hayate stirred at door. Roy pulled out his glove. "Shh Hayate. Let your master sleep." In full view of the door Roy waited for the door to open. The door opened slowly as to not to alert the residence. In walked a bag of groceries with legs. "Who is there?"

"Miles. Who are you?" His clone. Now in the well lit room Roy saw ever more of a resemblance. It really was the red eyes that made a difference. Miles was a softer man than Roy. "The alchemist. Do something useful and grab these." Roy went over out of reflex. "Why are you here?"

"Just checking in and dropping off her meds. She is still sleeping so keep quiet or you are going to get shot." Miles laughed at Roy.

"Miles what are you doing here?" They heard from the bedroom. Roy could hear the crunching of paper as she put the glass ball away. "You are early sir." She was still in the bedroom.

"She always knows it is me. Riza has never tried to shoot me." She knows you are a toy not a threat. "Well you dropped off the meds so you should go to let her rest more. I am leaving as soon as I feed Hayate."

"Sorry Miles." Riza was now in a blue sun dress. The same blue dress that the men bought for her as a dare. She never did wear it to work. Mind you she has not had time off ever. Roy had picked it out because the boys were going to give her something that didn't fit her. "Mustang said he just wanted to drop off something." Riza kissed Miles' cheek. "Isn't that right sir?"

"Oh yeah yeah." Roy hadn't realized that he was staring at her. "I-The men wanted to get you a get well gift so they-I made this. The boys got the supplies. I used the alchemy. " Riza opened the box. Inside was a rose ball just like the other one. "Havoc saw me drawing it at lunch time and the boys agreed that-" Her finger went to his lips.

"You are babbling. Now I am going to have to get stands for them." Riza smiled cupping the ball again, blowing on it. This time the red rose bust into yellow flames. "Tell them I love it." Roy smiled.

"Do you two have an affair going on the side?" Miles looked annoyed. Riza didn't know what to say.

"No. She is living out her love for me through you." Roy said ruining the moment.

"Roy get out now." Riza's eyes were filled with anger. He was stating what look obvious to anyone. "Get out of my house now." Roy was not one to argue with her.

"If that were true why is she kicking you out?" Miles said earning him the same look. Never in all the time dating her had she ever given him that look.

"Get out both of you." When the door closed she locked it. Totally drained she fell to the floor. Riza couldn't cry. It was just too hard. She had to banish them both. Roy said what she was trying to hide. Roy knew now that she loved him. How couldn't she love you first love? Looking back at the balls tears started to fall. "I hate you Roy. I hate you for this."


	7. Chapter 7

_Full Metal Alchemist _

_This is placed before Hughes dies so just a warning all. I know that it was the worst and best scene in the series._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

_**Roses, Guns and Fire**_

**Report Seven**

"Get out both of you." When the door closed she locked it. Totally drained she fell to the floor. Riza couldn't cry. It was just too hard. She had to banish them both. Roy said what she was trying to hide. Roy knew now that she loved him. How couldn't she love you first love? Looking back at the balls tears started to fall. "I hate you Roy. I hate you for this."

The light of dawn came through her window. It was still early. 6:30. She had time to get to work. Yesterday's issue was not going to be one today. She needed to be at work. They probably didn't do anything. Rest be damned. She didn't want to be home any more than she had to. Yet she promised. She promised that she would be there to see him fuhrer.

"Okay Hayate time to go to work." Together they stumbled to the bathroom. Opening the door Riza looked to see that there was not water on the floor. The last thing they all needed was for her to fall.

Again. The General had sent a clearing company into the bathroom to clean it before she got home. That didn't stop her from seeing the blood on the floor. Stop her from hearing Roy's panicked voice calling to her. A wave of happy sadness washed over her.

"I refuse to let my Riza die on me today." Roy had said that. "My Riza." He had his chance to keep her but he wanted to change the world. If Roy had stayed neither one of them would have see that war. She would have married him. Now there was Miles. After work Riza would go see him. No doubt he had questions. Riza was going to have to make it clear that she didn't want a pissing contest. Miles had Riza. Roy did not. That should make Miles feel better.

Heading out to her car she saw Havoc leaning on her car. "I was about to start walking." She frowned. "I knew nothing like this was going to hold you down long. We do work for Mustang." Havoc smiled putting out is smoke.

"Don't you have your own car Jean?"

"Yes but an injured friend deserves to be driven to work." Riza shook her head. "Come on Riza let me drive at least."

"Destroy my car and I will take it out of your pay." He laughed taking the keys. "I am serious."

"I know that is what I am laughing at." So as they drove to the office Havoc updated Riza on everything. Then he apologized for no filing all the finished work. Something about not letting Roy have an all out brawl with Miles.

"I might leave Miles tonight." She say when there was a pause in the conversation.

"What?" He didn't even blink an eye at that while he parked the car.

"I might have to break out with Miles tonight." Havoc pulled the keys out. "He and Mustang got in a fight in my house. If this is going to be the future I am calling it all off with Miles."

"I never thought that you were really as happy as you seemed." He passed the keys to her. "Miles is what you want. I know that but he is too civilian for you." Black Hayate barked in the back seat.

"Yeah you are right. But shouldn't you be telling me that I should stay?" Both the males in the car gave her the same look. That made her smile.

"If I did that than you would just get mad at me for saying pointless things."

Walking into the office she was surprises that there was not paper work on her desk. That Roy's was covered and he was busily working away. File after file were signed. Riza hung her coat up. He didn't even notice her. Then he ran his hand through his hair. He was so cute. Going over to his desk she stirred his coffee.

"Thank you Hawkeye." He didn't even look up. Then the pen stopped half way through his name. "Hawkeye?" Roy shot to his feet. "What in the blazes are you doing here? The doctor said to take it easy."

"The doctor doesn't know you. I can't seriously think about staying home when Scar is out there gunning for you. If you die I will have to become fuhrer."His mouth was open. "Havoc would you follow me if our boss died?"

"To the ends of the earth." Havoc laughed.

"Alright then I will go home. When Scar kills him call me." Riza started to walk away. "Maybe I should take a month off. By then you will have met him once. I hope for your sake that it isn't raining."

"Ha ha very funny." All the men started to laugh. Roy did not look amused. "Take these and file them. Excuse the mess the boys couldn't figure out your system."

"Alphabetical by department?" Furey gave the others a look of "I told you so". Riza just sighed. The file room was clean neat even. Roy was working plus the office was in one piece. Wow! However this is just temporary. Tomorrow everything would go back to normal. Riza was almost glad of it.

"Lt. Hawkeye there is a phone call for you." She closed the file draw. Furey looked unsure that he should have disturbed her.

"Thank you Furey. This room look very well done. You and the boys did a very good job."

"Thank you Sir." Pride crossed the man's face. "The call is from Lt. Ross." Maria? What could she want?

Riza tapped into the phone in the file room. "Patch it through here" Furey left.

"Hawkeye?"

"Hey Maria, what can I do for you?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah. What is wrong Maria?"

"Riza the boy have been hurt." The Elrics? Edward probably got too arrogant. "There was so much power. Edward has been out for 12 hours. We have been ordered not to tell Mustang."

"Maria calm down. What happened?" The door opened a little only to be pushed closed again by Riza.

"Alphonse tells me that they were forcing Edward to make he stone the boys have been looking for. Edward refused so the homunculus was going to kill Alphonse. Edward was going to do it. Some where along the line Scar was there."

"God. Maria will the boys be okay?"

"I don't know. Alphonse has stopped talking. Edward's arm is not working. From what we have pieced together Scar only wants to kill Edward."

"Do you know where Scar is now?"

"No. I wanted to tell you that they boys were in trouble."

"We all are. Maria the boys need to trust us to find him we can't let anything like this to happen again. Send me everything that you can. If Scar is on his way here then I need to know."

"I have to go. Denny says Edward is starting to stir."

"Watch them Maria. It will kill everyone here if Edward and Alphonse were to die." Maria hung up the phone. "What are they doing in central?"

"Hawkeye is is safe to come in?" Roy voice was at the door. Riza opened the door. "Is there something the matter?"

"Lt. Ross just heard that I was in the hospital. I was trying to calm her down." Riza moved passed Roy and back to her desk to get the next pile of finished files. This was going to be the longest week ever.

"There is a delivery for you sir." Four men walked in with Calla Lilies. Roy's favorite flowers. "There is a card." Falman walked over to Riza.

"Welcome back!!!!!!!!!!!!!

From your loving boss.."


	8. Chapter 8

_Full Metal Alchemist _

_This is placed before Hughes dies so just a warning all. I know that it was the worst and best scene in the series._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

_**Roses, Guns and Fire**_

Report Eight

"There is a delivery for you sir." Four men walked in with white Calla Lilies. Roy's favorite flowers. "There is a card." Falman walked over to Riza.

"Welcome back!!!!!!!!!!!!!

From your loving boss.."

Riza was going to kill him. Fuhrer be damned. That man was going to get shot today in the head. Just as Riza reached for his gun King Bradley walked in. Everyone stood at attention.

"Lt. Hawkeye I heard that you were ill so I came down here. The colonel writes so highly of you it must have taken something really big to lay you up." With his one good eye the fuhrer looked Riza up and down. Roy didn't like it. There was something in the the way Bradley looked that made Roy nervous. "You are feeling better now then?"

"Yes sir." Why was he really here?

"Well I am heading back. I would like to be home for dinner. I want you all at your best. Scar is still out there you know." The door shut. Everyone sighed. Riza looked to Roy. She could tell he wanted to jump out of his skin.

"What was that about?" Havoc collapsed into his chair. "He didn't hurt you with his gaze did he? No one knows what the fuhrer has for powers."

"Hawkeye?"

"I am okay sir." Then she went back to her filing. There was something about that man that creeped her out.

"When you become fuhrer are you going to be like that sir? Or you going to be the fun loving guy we all know and follow?" Havoc lit a smoke watching Riza. She was bitting her lip. Something happened at that encounter.

"Ruling a country is a lot more paper work. I don't think that he is going to have time for fun." She said as she disappeared into her filing room.

"You know she will." They all said. Roy smiled. Yes Riza would. More and more she was going to make a great first lady.

"I can't wait." Ruling the country was going to be great. He could change the laws that kept people like Denny and Maria, Rebecca and Jacob, them apart. As soon as that law was abolished Roy would ask Riza to marry him. That is if she didn't marry Miles or someone else. Knowing his luck she was ask that he give her away at the wedding. Roy had a plan for that too. As they got to the alter he would turn her go to one knee and propose. Tell everyone that he loved her more than any man.

"Sir?" Her voice broke her from his daydream.

"I am just tired. Can I take a break Hawkeye?" Not wavering Riza looked to the clock. In her mind she is calculating again. Roy smiled again.

"Vivian is off today. Her brother is watching the cart. Susan is back from vacation though." She said so nonchalantly. Riza was setting him up? All Roy was going to do was go get coffee and breakfast. "You might want to take a shower first though. You reek." Breda tried not to laugh.

"Really? I pulled a 24 hour shift so can I go home?"

"Were you all here all night?" Riza asked. None of them looked tired. Maybe Falman but he always looked tired.

"Work until Lunch and then I think we can all use the afternoon off." Riza said. They all cheered.

"You heard that lady only 3 more hours and you are all free." Roy said happily. As soon as she released them Roy was going to go to the general if the fuhrer wasn't in there. Which is what Riza was planning to do after she was finished.

As the men left Riza had to smile and thank them for all their hard work. Havoc was the last to leave. "He wants you to hover over him to get the last of the work done." Roy sat in his chair making aggravated noises over paper work. Damn he was cute when he did that. "He is the reason we all pulled the shift that we did. Give him a little reward."

"He is that one not leaving. I told him who to go see even. It is all up to him now."

"That is not what I meant. Good night Riza." Not what he meant? What else could Roy want? Riza walked over to her desk took a sip of coffee then went to Roy's desk. When Roy saw her coming he crumpled up the paper that he was working on and threw it away?

"What is it that you are working on still?"

"Just a whim." Roy went back to work. "What are you doing Friday night?"

"It's my birthday. I have two tickets for Phantom of the Opera." Roy smiled. "Miles and I were going?"

"Okay I will see you there then." Of course she would have tickets. Phantom was her favorite show. Now he had to make a date to have a cover for going there. He loved when she got all weak during the ball and the final scene with the Phantom. Not so deep down Riza was a romantic. Roy knew this that is why the roses were so important to her. She knew they were made with love.

"I understood that it was sold out." Riza sat on the edge of the desk looking out at the birds flying by. "How did you get a pair?"

"I was thinking that we could go as friends. Only friends. I know that you like it and I have given you crap over the years so I thought that this time would be different."

"Who are you going to take?"

"Don't know. Who will you not kill?"

"Ha ha. I am not even planning to take a gun that night. The dress Miles got for me has no place to put a gun." Roy stifled a laugh. The fact that she has thought about it was funny. "Don't you dare laugh. Scar is still out there. He could be here any moment." Roy reached for his coffee. "I'm a amazed that no one has figured out I am your weakness." Coffee spray and coughing. Riza didn't pay it no mind. "I am not scared of the man. I know that he is only human so if need be I can take him out however." Roy looked up at her puppy eyed. "How are you going to help people with all this recklessness. I swear some days you are going to drive me insane."

"Are you really that worried about it Riza?"

"I am always worried about you. Half the time I want to shoot you and the other half I am so proud of you for doing the-" Roy sat up and kissed her. She had no idea what was going on. Why was he kissing her? She pushed Roy back into his seat. "Never do that again."

"You were just so perfect I couldn't help myself." Riza groaned then turned away. "Riza I am very happy with you too."

Riza picked up her coat. "Finish your work sir and go get a date." He needed to get laid. Roy beat her to the door. "Sir?"

"Call me Roy." Roy took her in his arms. "Be my date Riza?" Riza pulled her gun and put it in his hip.

"If you don't mind, sir, I want to go see my grandfather right now." Roy pulled away. "I would prefer if you didn't break any more laws. I am really not interested in becoming fuhrer." Roy backed away letting Riza leave. "Remember your promise to me Roy. I have not forgotten mine."

There in her grandfather's office she sighed. As kisses go that was the best she ever had. Miles didn't even kiss her like that. Opening her eyes she saw only her grandfather's worried face. "Why does he have to be perfect? Why can't Miles be perfect?"

"Because the gods used alchemy to make you perfect for each other." The general hugged his granddaughter. "You will be together one day. Until then be happy that you are in each other's life. That can easily change. Don't give the fuhrer a reason to divide you all up. You are the perfect team."

There was a knock on the door. "I will see you later. Dinner tomorrow?" Riza asked answering the door. Roy stood there smiling. "Have a good day general. Don't let him have an inch." Riza walked passed Roy not a word said.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it. She thinks I am perfect." General Grumman glared at the boy. "Do you think that I will make it?"

"I have no doubt about it. Mustang if you put your mind to it you can do anything but you are hurting my Riza by this careless act. She knows that you are faking. Riza knows a lot but you are going to burn her out at this rate."

"Na. Riza will be strong no matter what? That is her. I know that she has a weaker side and I acknowledge it every once in a while."

"By kissing her in the office?" Grumman started to set up the chess board.

"No I had a "so perfect" moment." Roy ran his hand through his hair. "You are right. Alchemy did make us perfect for each other." Roy took black like he normally did with the general. "My alchemy." Roy lit the candle on the old man's desk.

"But it will also kill her one day."

"I swear that will not happen. I will never be without Riza."


	9. Chapter 9

_Full Metal Alchemist _

_This is placed before Hughes dies so just a warning all. I know that it was the worst and best scene in the series._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

_**Roses, Guns and Fire**_

Report Nine

"By kissing her in the office?" Grumman started to set up the chess board.

"No I had a "so perfect" moment." Roy ran his hand through his hair. "You are right. Alchemy did make us perfect for each other." Roy took black like he normally did with the general. My alchemy." Roy lit the candle on the old man's desk.

"But it will also kill her one day."

"I swear that will not happen. I will never be without Riza."

Riza sat in her car outside Miles' store. What was she going to say? What was she going to do? Did she really want to give Miles up? Someone got in the car with her.

"Julie is watching the store." Miles was in her car. "I think that we need to talk."

"Yes we do. Miles I am-" He put a finger to her lips.

"I don't blame you for what you boss did. I do blame you for not telling me that he looked just like me. After seeing you two yesterday I know that you love him. I know that you would want nothing more than to be with him. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you asked me out?"

"At the start but then I got to know you. I like you for who you are. You look like brothers but you are the brother that I want."

"For now. How long until you can't hide the love you have for him? How long until you or he quits to be together forever?" Riza couldn't say anything. The thought had crossed her mind. "Will he come in on his flaming horse and take you away from me?"

"Really Miles I will never be fuller your's. I am my job. That job is to keep Roy alive and on track. I don't know if he will ever ride in like the knights of old. What I do know is until Roy and I fulfill his goals he will always be part of my life." That was the honest truth.

"Then I don't think that I can see you any more knowing that you love that man." Without another word Miles got out of her car. Riza knew this would happen if Miles and Roy ever met.

"I guess that it was just a matter of time." Riza smiled herself. "I will drop by with your bag tomorrow then when I come for Hayate's food." This break up didn't upset her. It was fun while it lasted.

Home at last Riza turned on the radio and started making supper. She felt a paw on her foot. "You have food Mr. Why are you here?"

"Because I walked in." Riza swung her gun at the voice. "You didn't hear me call from the door so I followed Hayate." Roy stood there in mundane clothes. The black silk shirt that she had bought him with the dress pants that were his only pants that were not work pants. "Havoc told me what you were going to do tonight. Did you really break up with Miles?"

"Yes." Riza was wearing the white rose print dress that she had worn to the Hugh's wedding.

"Was it my fault?" Riza groaned putting the knife down. "Was it because I make you work lots? I am willing to give you more time off."

"There is that am more."

"I am sorry Riza I never meant to destroy your happiness. I was jealous but I would have gotten over that. I can't keep you mine forever." Now it sounded like Roy was breaking up with her. They were not even together. "If you want I will find a good transfer for you."

"I am not leaving."

"What?"

"I don't hate you really Roy. This thing with Miles was just that. A thing. There was nothing really there when it got down to it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. I was so worried that you were going to leave us." Roy relaxed.

"I am almost making dinner. Are you going to stay or are you going to go on a date?"

"I didn't make a date. I can't wear this on a date. You got this for me. It isn't right that I would wear it with another woman."

"You do have a conscious under all that arrogance." Riza smile setting the table. Roy just watched her. Her like this two kids that looked like her running to the table. One of them with an alchemy book and the other with a gun manual. "Roy you are dreaming again."

"Sorry thinking about the future." Riza placed a serving bowl of salad and chicken breasts on the table. Then came back with mashed potatoes. Roy had forgotten how great of a cook that she was.

"Please don't do that around me. People will take it the wrong way." Roy laughed. "That is not funny if the fuhrer saw that then you wouldn't be so happy when he fires us both."

"Do you want to know what I was thinking about?"

"Something perverted I would say." Riza took a bite of her salad.

"I was thinking about your future. The mother of two, cooking dinner for them. Telling them not to read at the table like you did when your father was alive. I can't see the husband but I see that you are smiling and in love. I want that to happen for you Riza."

"I do to but there are things that I want to do."

"I like what?" Riza gave him a look.

"I am giving you 5 more years before I find another job or quit. If you can't be fuhrer in that time I am going on with my life. That gives me five years to find the father of the children that you saw."

"Five years you say." Roy pondered. Riza watched him not take the potatoes. "Yes I will grab some I know you are going to reprimand me if I don't."

"You are just as bad as Edward with his milk."

"There are things that alchemists know that most people don't."

"Like?" Riza let Roy ramble on about alchemy and what they use in fertilizers while she daydreamed.

They were sitting at the table while two little boys, that looked like Roy, listened intently to his alchemy lessons. The little girl looked up at Riza asking if princesses carried gun. Roy would come over kiss his daughter saying those were the only good kind of princesses. Then he would come over and kiss Riza.

"Then the cow jumped over the moon making milkshakes." Riza frowned. "I am sorry if I am boring you with alchemy."

"No I think that my pain killers are kicking in nothing to worry about."

"Lier." Riza smiled. "What were you thinking about Riza?"

"The future. How many kids I want. The kind of man that would make a great father. The friends that I would have then."

"I have faith that your life will be perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

_Full Metal Alchemist _

_This is placed before Hughes dies so just a warning all. I know that it was the worst and best scene in the series._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

_**Roses, Guns and Fire**_

(Warning Lemon)

Report Ten

Riza smiled. "What were you thinking about Riza?"

"The future. How many kids I want. The kind of man that would make a great father. The friends that I would have then."

"I have faith that your life will be perfect." After a desert Roy went out and got some wine. They sat on the couch.

"Riza you have to be the best cook I have ever known."

"I would hope so. I have had enough practice." Roy laughed. "You and Dad pushed me to the limits with all the talk of alchemy so I developed my own." Roy looked at her in shock. "Cooking." That made them both laugh. "It's just like alchemy. There are measurements, a transmutation circle and a lot of ooo's and aaaa's when you are done. I just don't have the arrogance of an alchemist."

"I am not arrogant. I am confident." Riza rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You are arrogant Roy. Come to terms with that. It's bound to get people killed."

"You think?" The depressed Roy came back. This was the one person Riza never wanted to see. "It's the only way I know how to be."

"I know." Riza put her glass down and slid closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Don't get me wrong. I love confident Roy. Confident Roy I know will change the country. Arrogant Roy will divide out team up. I will land up working for the fuhrer." Riza shivered. Roy felt it holding her closer.

"Trust me that happens I will quit and be at your side to protect you." Riza smiled. "I did promise your father that I would take care of you." Roy looked at the matching Rose balls that were displayed on her mantel. She had some how gotten a stand for the first one.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What else I promised your father." This peaked her curiosity. "At the graveyard you ask me to erase all your father's work. While you were in hospital I went back to his grave. I told him that never again would flame touch your skin or life."

"Is that why you left?"

"Yes. I could take it anymore. All I was doing was hurting you. So I left to find a job in central. On break I was playing with my glove when a solider saw me. He told me to go to the trials."

"Who was it?"

"The general." Roy kissed her head. "Even back then he was setting us up. The general told me that if I was a state alchemist I would have the power to protect you, the money to provide for you and the confidence to ask you to marry me." He had not wanted to say that. The wine was getting to him. "I didn't know that you followed until that day that you saved my life."

Riza sat up. She cupped his face in her hands. "Roy I didn't care that you were broke. I had everything I wanted." She looked into his eyes.

"What was that Riza? What did you have?"

"You." Lips met and the flame grew. The first time that Riza moaned Roy lost it. He had to make love to this woman. She was his life. He slowed the kiss down moving to her neck. Riza moved on to his lap. The first place Roy's hands went was the clip holding her hair. He couldn't think of anything else as her hips moves on his.

"Riza take me to your bed." She didn't have to be asked twice. Standing up she pulled him to his feet. Roy couldn't take it any more he picked up this woman kissing her. He walked to her bedroom. He laid her down gently in the center of the bed. Roy resumed the worship of her body.

Riza wanted this. She wanted them to make love. She started to lift her dress so that he could kiss more flesh. Roy sat back watching her pull it off. "You are gorgeous."

"So are you naked." Riza pushed Roy on his back kissing him the way he did her. That excited Roy. When she got to his pants she startled his legs. As she unbuckled the pants Riza lick her lips. Roy wanted nothing more than to kiss them again. She looked up at Roy shimming down his pants and underwear. This was her playful nature. No other woman was like this.

Riza came back to take him in her mouth. "Be careful my love. I don't want to cum to early." Riza smirked. Over the years Riza knew that she could make a man orgasm but with Roy that is never what she wanted. Riza wanted a night of love making.

"Don't worry. Just enjoy." Her lips went over him. Roy moaned. She always knew what he liked and when to stop. With all the pleasure that she was giving him Roy didn't notice that she had taken off her panties. When she stopped Riza came up to kiss him. "All I want to do is make love with you, Roy. Don't keep me waiting."

"Yes Sir." Roy rolled her on to her back. With one hand he guided himself in her and with the other her caressed her face. When he was inside her, her legs locked around him. That was crazy making. Riza in his arms moaning as he thrust in her. How could something so perfect be so wrong? The laws were going to have to change if he was to have Riza again.

"Yes Roy yes." Riza orgasmed three times before Roy rolled them so she was on top. There Riza made him think there was a heaven. "Roy, I am going to cum again." She moaned. She continued to ride him.

"I love you Riza."

"I know." Her body clenched. Roy sat up thrusting into her. He took a breast in his mouth, playing with the nipple with his tongue she came again. "One last time Love. I can't hold back any more." Roy looked up at her.

"Then don't." She whispered against his mouth. The kiss was more feverish this time. Their thrust were less controlled. It was Roy that came first. Then Riza screamed. Roy laid them back.

There in the afterglow Roy was ready to ask her to leave the military. He wanted her to be his wife. Nothing more could be more perfect. Roy however stopped. Riza started to mumble half asleep.

"I love you." Riza said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep on Roy.

Morning came. Riza felt the best that she had ever felt. Naked in her bed alone that glow faded. Roy was not there.


	11. Chapter 11

_Full Metal Alchemist _

_This is placed before Hughes dies so just a warning all. I know that it was the worst and best scene in the series._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

_**Roses, Guns and Fire**_

Report Eleven

Morning came. Riza felt the best that she had ever felt. Naked in her bed alone that glow faded. Roy was not there. Riza reached for her robe. Maybe he was making breakfast. There was no Roy. No Black Hayate either. This had to be a nightmare. Make love to the man she loved for the first time in 10 years and he vanishes. It was still dark so what could he be doing?

Then there was a bark. "Shh your mistress is still sleeping?"

"Roy?" Havoc walked through the door brown bag in arm. "Jean?"

"Before you get angry he had to go. Don't worry he said that he is still going to be at Phantom tonight. Today you are just to rest."

"Why are you here then? What time is it?"

"It's 3 am. Hayate wouldn't let Mustang take him for a walk so he called me said you were not feeling well so to get you some food and take the dog for a walk." Riza sighed. "You really don't look well. Like you have a fever."

"It's okay Jean. Nothing to worry about. Just leave the groceries in the kitchen. I will go get you some money."

"Seriously you don't have to. I am just happy that the man saw to fit to call me." Jean went to the kitchen. "You know the first few days after a head injury are critical. You could have an aneurysm. That is why Roy is so worried about you."

"I know. Someone needs to be with me at all times." Riza went back to her room. "You can go home Jean. I will be fine. It is time to get up anyway. I can't sleep for too long."

"Then I am keeping you company until we go to work. Roy is pulling the night shift tonight so he needed to be at work for a few hours. Then he is going to go after the show tonight. I have his extra uniform in the car. Furey is going to be here tonight." Jean opened a window to light his smoke. He knew that she didn't like smoking in her house. "You are up now so I know that you are living so you can go back to bed and I will get you up at 6:30."

"What are you going to do?"

"Me? I am going to finish this smoke, take a nap and then make you breakfast for crashing your place. At 1 I am going to go to the doctor."

"We haven't had a lot of time to talk lately Jean. I don't really know why you are going to the doctor. Are you not feeling well?" Riza curled up at the edge of her couch.

"First get into something that doesn't verify my fear." Riza remembered that she was naked under the satin robe. "I seriously hope that you didn't screw Roy tonight."

"That is none of your business."

"It is if it is going to get one of my friends fired." There was so much wine she had let last night happen despite the law. It was a stupid mistake. One they could not repeat. "Don't worry I will not tell. If asked Roy was the only one free to watch you like the doctor said."

"Thanks Jean." Riza rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. Two piece jammies were clean that should work. "You are a good friend."

"I know." Riza smiled coming back in the room. "Riza you are doing a Roy thing." She stopped with her had in her hair. "I know that couples become more like each other the longer they are together but this is freaky."

"Oh shut up." Riza threw the couch pillow at him while he laughed at her. "I will get you some blankets for the spare room Jean."

"You don't have too. Seriously it is only going to be a few hours."

"From your own mouth it sounds like there is going to be a rotating crew watching me so I am setting it up for all of you." Jean followed her to the room. He remembered it. When Jean first came to EHQ he had no where else to stay so Roy volunteered Riza's place. Back then Riza was dark. The spare room used to hold guns all over the walls with a transmutation circle on the floor. To this day no one could tell him why Riza would have a circle on her floor.

"Riza are you okay?" Jean watched her as she mindless went around the room bumping into this while making the bed.

"I think that I am just tired. Wake me when it is time for work." Jean watched her leave the room bed half made. She went to the orbs Roy made blowing on them gently before laying on the couch. It was killing him to watch the closet thing to a sister he had hurt so bad. Roy was going to get an earful next poker night. "Do you think that he can make it to fuhrer?"

"Even if he doesn't we have enough allies that one of them is bound to make it." Jean knelt beside the couch. "He will make it Riza. Have faith in him. He has always had faith in you."

"That is what I am scared of. That he will need me and have faith that I am going to be there and not be."

"I know you. I know him. There will never be a time that you are going to be away from him. When Hughes stops talking about his daughter then I will fear for the rest of us." They both laughed at that. Like anything would happen to Maes Hughes. That was a joke.


	12. Chapter 12

_Full Metal Alchemist _

_This is placed before Hughes dies so just a warning all. I know that it was the worst and best scene in the series. Okay well I am using the Manga too. I like the death better there. _

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

_**Roses, Guns and Fire**_

_**Report Twelve**_

"I know you. I know him. There will never be a time that you are going to be away from him. When Hughes stops talking about his daughter then I will fear for the rest of us." They both laughed at that. Like anything would happen to Maes Hughes. That was a joke.

A joke. This had to be a joke. Maes was supposed to be on the other line but there was nothing. No one. No matter how loud he called Maes' name Maes wasn't answering. Then Roy saw him. At the desk smiling his carefree smile. Only this Maes was transparent. No this was not Maes. There was no way a fool like him would have died.

"Operator!" The woman's voice didn't come on. "Operator!" This time louder.

"What can I do for you sir?" Her sweet voice annoyed Roy this night. Though he at one point liked her voice and tried to date her.

"Trace this call. While you are doing that patch me through to Lt Hawkeye." The woman said nothing. There was still the dead air. Then the scream. The scream that shattered his very soul. All his fears confirmed.

"Help someone help." The panicked male voice come over the phone. "This man has been shot."

"Stay there help is on the way. Don't touch anything. Where are you?" Roy said gripping the file in his hand. He needed Riza to deal with this. Where was she?

"We are at the park on 4th and Main. Send the ambulance." Central's most famous park. Roy knew it well. "God there is so much blood."

"Sir listen to me. I am giving you a number. I want you to find another phone at the entrance of that park and call it. Talk to a Major Armstrong. I am sending help right now."

"Major Armstrong?"

"Yes. He will take statements while more help is on the way." Roy hoped that the man was taking down the number. "Are you sure help is on the way?"

"I know it." The phone like went dead. "Operator have you gotten a hold of Lt Hawkeye?"

"She is waiting. I didn't want to interrupt."

"I don't care put her on." The file was flung to the floor in frustration. "Riza!!!"

"No this is Havoc. Hawkeye is going to take her medication. What do you need-"

"Jean shut up!" Roy snapped. "Get Riza dressed, call the others and meet me at the train."

"Why?"

"I think that Maes has been murdered." Riza gasped from the bathroom door. She could hear Roy yelling into the phone.

"Roy what happened?" She took the phone from Jean.

"Riza?"

"Roy what happened?" She repeated as Jean ran from the house.

"Riza, he called me from our park." Our Park? The park where they spent a lot of time as kids. Central. "Riza, Maes called me and I wasn't there to answer the call so when it was patched through it was too late. There is a guy at the scene in Central park said that Maes was bleeding. His girlfriend screamed when they found the body."

"Roy get in your car. Get to the train station and get tickets to central. There should be a train at 5. It's 4 now so if you hurry we can make it. It is an express so it will take 5 hours to get there which is faster than by car."

"What about the others. I have to make sure that Armstrong and Ross are called."

"Roy do what I tell you. This is why I am your second. I will call while I get dressed. All I have to do is call Maria and the whole of Central will be awake. Now get off the phone Roy."

"You are coming with me?" Roy said in his unsure child like voice. Riza hated that voice. That wasn't her Roy.

"Hells yeah. Now get off the phone." Riza slammed down the phone. Jean would have gone to call the others.

"Operator." The male voice said when she picked up again.

"Dial 345-453-8697 please." Riza said in a calm voice. This was no time to panic. She needed to stay calm. Let Roy panic. Riza would calm him down on the train.

"Ross House." That was Denny's voice. That is right it was only after 12 there. "Riza what is wrong?"

"Denny you and Maria get to Central park."

"Isn't it a little late for a stroll?" Denny was amused.

"Hughes may be there, dead. There is a witness. Get there as fast as you can. Make sure Armstrong is there. I want Maria to come get us when we arrive. Mustang and I are taking the express train."

"Maria is rushing out to the car. We will see you when you get here." Denny hung up. Riza did the same rushing to her closet to get out an uniform. Hughes couldn't be dead. That would just be too weird. It would kill Roy. They were best friends. Roy was best man.

"Riza I called the boys. Thank god they all live in the dorms. They are going to meet us-" Jean stopped at her bed room door. Riza was naked from the waist up. Jean backed away from the door and turned. "They are going to meet us at the station. Breda just saw Roy rush to his car. I have your car started and Hayates in the car.

"Good let's go."

Riza and Jean were the first ones at the station. Roy was no where to be seen. "Where is that man?" Riza frowned. Black Hayate barked. Fuery was the first one that she saw with Roy in tow. He looked like shit. He must have cried the whole way there. "Sir?" Jean and Riza saluted.

"I forgot my money." He said sheepishly.

"You got your watch?" Roy dug into his pockets. When he pulled out the silver alchemist watch she knew they were safe and that she would work this all out. "Boys get this man to the train.

"Riza?"

"It's Hawkeye sir." That snapped him out of his stupor. "You don't use the travel allowance so you have lots saved up sir." Riza walked calmly away from them. When she was out of site of them she ran. "Six tickets for Central on the express please." Riza slapped down the watch.

"Yes sir." When she got them she ran back to the others getting on the 13th car. Just like Roy to pick 13. It was a lucky number to him. "Everyone on. We will talk about everything on the way there." They all mounted. Roy was last. Riza felt a hand on her back. "Don't worry sir I will do it when you get food." The fabric of her jacket tightened as he made a fist. "I swear to you we will find the monster that did this. You just have to hold it together until we do."

"Riza stay with me while we are there?"

"Not an issue sir." Riza boarded the train when Roy let go of her.


	13. Chapter 13

_Full Metal Alchemist _

_This is placed before Hughes dies so just a warning all. I know that it was the worst and best scene in the series. Okay well I am using the Manga too. I like the death better there. _

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

_**Roses, Guns and Fire**_

Report Thirteen

The fabric of her jacket tightened as he made a fist. "I swear to you we will find the monster that did this. You just have to hold it together until we do."

"Riza stay with me while we are there?"

"Not an issue sir." Riza boarded the train when Roy let go of her.

"_I 'm going to become fuhrer. I will change how this country runs. That is the only thing I can do." _Roy had said. Hughes had sat at Roy's desking eating apple pie that Glacia had made. That was right before the Hughes were married. Back when he wanted to bring back Riza's father and the Rockbells.

"_To do that, you'll need someone who understands you and supports you." _Roy had turned to his carefree friend then._ "I'll work under you and push you upwards." _The man had smirked. Roy knew at that moment that all they needed was one more person and the three of them were unstoppable. Now all he had was Riza. If he lost her would there be any point in going on?

"One thing at a time sir. First we solve the Lt. Colonel's murder then you can get moody." Riza wasn't even looking at him. The reflection in the window showed then men all sleeping and Riza going over notes in her book. Probably jotting down what they knew already.

"The last conversation I had with Maes was about the boys and why he didn't tell me that they were in the hospital." Riza made no move.

"How did you know?"

"You said it in your sleep. I left for work after Jean said he would be right over. That was the first thing that I did."

"What he say?"

"What? Didn't I tell you?" Riza smiled that was the Lt. Colonel. "It's not a big deal anyway. Your transfer to Central City might become permanent soon."

Riza dropped the book and pen to her lap. "He knew something."

"I am betting that is what got him killed. My transfer. There is only one job that I want is Central." Riza quickly jotted more of what Roy was saying.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sir?"

"Maes also said that I should hurry up and make it easier for you. With the head injury I didn't want to put more pressure on you." Roy smiled for a second. "He wanted me off the phone so he told me to get a wife."

"Sir could you come up with a better code next time."

"Hey that was all Maes." He had remembered that Riza had told him to put the phoned down quietly. Maybe she was there in spirit. Roy had had a bad feeling about that call then and now he knew why. "You should sleep Riza. I can't have you falling apart on me." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Roy when was the last time you got a full night sleep?" Her amber eyes showing concern but her face saying nothing.

"The night before your accident." That was almost a week ago.

"Then you get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Riza took out her gun sitting it next to her. "I am here."

"You are too good for me."

"I knew that." A little while later Roy was snoring. His head resting on his hand. Riza picked up the gun and quietly left to find a phone. Roy shouldn't have to think of the little things right now. With Maes gone Riza's workload was going to double. Maybe now was a good time to bring in Jean. We would need Schiezka too. She will be in even more danger since she remembers everything.

"Can I help you sir?" The man in the operator booth saluted.

"I need you to dial a number and leave."

"Yes sir." Than man couldn't have been more than 18 years of age. Did she remember that age? What was she doing? The war. She was in the war killing people. Too young for war. Another one was brewing. More young lives would be changed like that. "Sir?"

"Thank you." The man passed her the phone then removed himself.

"Grumman Manor how can I help you today?" Jarvis the faithful butler to her grandfather's estate.

"Jarvis I am sorry to wake you this early." It was 6 am.

"Miss Elizabeth? Do not worry about it. We are here for you any time. What can we do for you?" Riza smiled. This man had known her from birth and in the 30 years that she had life he was always a comforting voice.

"I need you to set up my room and rooms for my men. Get Suzy to get the dress uniforms out as well. Make sure that Mustangs hat doesn't smell please."

"And how long are you going to be staying miss?"

"I don't know but there is a funeral soon that we are coming in for."

"Understood." Riza didn't have to say anything else on the subject. Just in time too she was going to start crying if she did.

"Also I need you to go to 5th and 23th. I need you to bring a Miss Schiezka to the house. Keep guards on her at all times."

"Yes." No questions. Ahh, some days it was good to be the granddaughter of the military. A few time Riza had to use to manor as a safe house. No one dare go against her grandfather.

"We should be arriving in 2 hours. I will see you then."

"Yes madam." That was all. Riza stood up. She felt a little light headed. On top of it she forgot her painkillers.

"Thank you young man." Riza headed back to her seat. The others were still sleeping. Roy was in the same position, but not snoring. "I arranged everything that we would need in Central."

"The Winter House?" Riza turned to him. His eyes faced her hands on her lap. "Do you ever regret meeting me?"

"No sir. Neither does my grandfather." Roy turned back to the window. "You haven't been as much as a pain as you think you have. Roy you work hard and in the next few months we are going to need to work harder."

"I know. I am thinking of bringing them all in on it. Give them all responsibility. I am beginning to see what your father meant when he told me, no circle is complete without seven points."

"Will his alchemy help us here?"

"Without a doubt."

The next two hours went by without a word spoken to each other. Getting off the train groggy but awake Roy lead them to the waiting vehicles. From there they went to the General's house. Servants took the men to their rooms while Jarvis gave Riza an update. Roy never left her side at anytime. Schiezka was in her room which was between the rooms for the men. The uniforms were in the rooms.

"The cook will have breakfast ready in ten minutes. There is a bath ready in your room Miss Elizabeth."

"Thank you Jarvis." Riza turned to Roy. "You should take a shower." They started walking up the stairs. "Once breakfast is over I will call Maria and find out when the funeral will be held. Until then relax." Riza stopped at her door. Roy at the next one. Always adjoining rooms. These were her parents' rooms.

"I have never been able to relax in this house."

"Try Roy." Riza disappeared into her room. Roy went into the room that he always stayed in. The bed was far too soft. The walls didn't have enough bookshelves and it was too close to her. The oak door with gold nob was the only thing that kept them apart as children. Now it was the hard reminder of happier times. He ran a hand through his hair. She said that he should take a shower.

When Riza knocked on the door half an hour later there was no answer. He wasn't down for breakfast so Riza brought a plate up to him. There on the bed he lay naked sleeping on his back. "Silly man he is going to get sick." Riza smiled to herself. He was so cute. She brought the plate over the the table. Roy didn't even stir. Grabbing a spare blanket she covered him. Then she laid next to him. "Roy I will make up for Hughes and I will make you fuhrer. Wait and see." She kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

Downstairs the men sat at the dinning room table. When Riza walked in closing the door behind her they all turned to her with the same expression. Sadness and worry. "Alright men, the boss is sleeping."

"Thank god. With everything that is going on he hasn't." Havoc said putting out his smoke. "Riza what is going to happen now?"

"Now we make him fuhrer." Riza stood up straight. They all nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

_Full Metal Alchemist _

_This is placed before Hughes dies so just a warning all. I know that it was the worst and best scene in the series. Okay well I am using the Manga too. I like the death better there. _

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

_**Roses, Guns and Fire**_

Report Fourteen

Havoc said putting out his smoke. "Riza what is going to happen now?"

"Now we make him fuhrer." Riza stood up straight. They all nodded. All of them had waited for this day. The day that they would get to really help. "Jean you and Kain go see Glacia. Heymans take on the of the cars to CC find out if there are anything in Maes' office that we can use. Vato call up all your allies. When the boss wakes us I am going to head to the scene."

"Riza don't you think that we should lay low. Whoever did this could be coming after the boss next." Kain had a point. In that case they could have used Hughes to get Roy to get to Central. Maybe they did by killing.

"You guys try to do this as low as you can. I am going to take care of the boss don't worry. Our fearless leading is not going to die on my watch." She cocked her gun dramatically so that she would get the point across and ease the tension that engulfed her.

"When are we meeting up here again?" Jean said standing up.

"It's 9 am so meet back up at 3 pm. We will report back to Roy at supper." The rest stood up. "Let's get you guys some cars."

Riza watched them all leave praying that they would all be safe. Back in the house she called up Maria at the hospital. "Riza thank god are you here?"

"Yeah? What is wrong?"

"I am being told that the funeral is tomorrow at 9am. Glacia will not see anyone. She is taking calls but that is because Denny is working out the funeral for her." At least she is getting help. This is going to be killing Glacia. Maes and Elysia are her life. "Don't let Roy go see her." Roy is always welcome at the Hughes. Riza and Roy have a standing Saturday Dinner date with them.

"Why?"

"She told Denny, in one of her angry fits, that this was Roy's fault for not being here. That Roy should have come years ago to help Maes. Denny tried to tell her that if they were going to finish this mission that he would have to be out at Eastern. That didn't help. Glacia just went off on Denny about Roy's conceit. I see where she is coming from but I don't know what she will do if she sees the man himself."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Another thing. You might not be able to call me for a while. People think that I killed Maes. Glacia knows that is not true but the brass think that I did it. I could become a scape goat." Maria didn't seem distracted. The threat of the death penalty wasn't breaking the cool calm Maria that Riza knew. At least not over the phone.

"I will never believe that Maria. Whoever did this is not part of our group."

"Thank you Riza. Oh I have to go. Talk to you later." Riza said bye turning back to Roy on the stairs. She had heard him coming down the stairs.

"They are going to use Maria as the fall guy."

"Is that so?" Riza tried to think of Denny and how that would kill him if Maria was found guilty. Maria would be killed for it. Denny would lose the only woman he has ever loved. "Don't worry Riza." He left her face to him. "When the times come I will act. Please don't make that face. I will think of something to save her friend." That meant that he didn't have a plan but he would do something.

Riza put her arms around Roy hiding her head in his shoulder. "Denny is planning the funeral for tomorrow." His Riza was upset. He Had to find a way to save Ross.

"I think that there is going to be rain tomorrow."

"I know." Riza headed up stairs to get the plate that she left him but that is not how far she got. At her door Roy pushed her side. "Roy what are you doing?" He put a finger to his lips and waved her over to her window. Was there someone outside?

"Before I went for a shower that blue car was there." Over on the street there was a blue newer make car with two men in it. Riza went to her dresser to get a scope from the gun kit below it. "I am not sure but they can only see directly into these two rooms."

"And one other." Coming back she went to her knees to get a better view. "A man and a woman. Both are in Central Police Uniforms." One looked straight up at Riza smiled and mouthed `I see you.` Riza pulled back.

"What? What happened?" She shook her head.

"No nothing." Going back to the window the car was gone. "It's gone."

"Okay." Roy sat on her bed. "What was Hughes up to?"

"I don't know sir." Riza sat on her bed with him. Her heart beat so fast. She couldn't figure out why she was acting like a school girl. She didn't do it when she was a school girl.

"Riza do you think that we are getting over our heads?"

"No Roy. I think that we are wading in unfamiliar waters but I don't see us drowning any time soon." Roy sighed. "Come hell or high water I will see you in that office Roy."

"I think that we are going to see both." Roy just sighed laying back. "Glacia will not see you so how will you get in the house to see Hughes' files?"

"He wouldn't have left them there. That is the safe haven for his family. They are in his office." Riza said nothing. "Riza what haven't you told me?"

"Things that you don't need to know. Things that would stand in your way."

"Like Ed and Al in the hospital?"

"No." Riza glanced out the window then sat on the bed. "First off you can not stop me ever."

"Scouts honor." And so Riza told him all the rumors that she had heard about everything. Including the ones about them being secretly married. Roy took all he hear with a grain of salt until that part. "Married?"

"Yes now hush."

"No I have to get my thoughts in on this one. Us married?"

"Yes sir."

"Riza please. Could you ever see yourself married to me? I would have to stop dating?" For that he got a fist to the face. "Owww."

"Sir. I have never once seriously thought of you as the marring kind."

"Liar." Then Roy kissed her. "You know all those times that I was day dreaming in the office while you wanted me to do work. Well I was thinking about how good it would be to have you for a wife. How adorable of three kids would be. First I have to become fuhrer to make that happen. It is motivation these last couple years."

"What about the mini skirts?"

"That is just going to be a perk." He said smiling. For that he got another fist in the face. "Riza the only reason I am like this is because I can't have you. I can't come home to find you and your dog cooking dinner for me. So I date in hopes that there will be someone to pass the time with until you are mine. However I never find anyone with your beauty, charm, skill or brains. "

"Shut up Roy." Then she kissed him. This was breaking all the protocols that she knew again. All the rules that she clung to again. She wanted nothing more than to be with Roy again as they had been a few days ago.


End file.
